Paving Your Dreams
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Vash re-thinks what he has done in the past ( **Minor Spoilers**). He then talks of ways he knows is best for everyone to feel and have a knowing of what dreams mean.


- Title - Paving Your Dreams.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle  
  
= Disc. = I do not own Trigun, nor do I own its creator. Hope you like this fic, if not..then why are you reading this waste of space as the disclaimer? ^__^;;.==  
  
==  
  
"One last breath before you go on to a better life, Vash. Just one more breath until you die in agony from your own inflicted wounds you put on yourself. Waste of plant resource."  
  
Vash opened his eyes and put his right hand onto his forehead, feeling the cold seep through his throbbing skull. "Waste of plant resource," he muttered.  
  
Vash got out of bed and walked over to the large window that overlooked the great valley below this magnificant mansion he lived in. He turned around and leaned against the durable glass and let out a loud sigh of boredom. His heart beat slow and yet it beat harmoniously as well. "Nothing is as it was anymore. Everything has changed, nothing is right. Everyone is gone. The insurance girls are gone, Wolfwood is dead and Knives is...," he stopped before he finished his sentence.  
  
Guilt flooded through his body and he hugged himself tight. Tears slid down his cheeks and he dropped to the floor with a thud. "I can do nothing but sit here in the safety of my home! I did nothing to save anyone!" He exclaimed as the tears spilled over.  
  
"Vash....you did something. You saved your brother from his own mind. You saved Legato from the pain he went through," a voice that was familiar to Vash said.  
  
"I can do nothing but sit here, Rem! I didn't save anyone!"  
  
He raised his head up and knocked it against the wall behind him. Vash's hands trembled as he raised them up and wiped the tears from his eyes, taking shuddered breaths and hiccuping. He rested his head on the wall as he stared up at the white ceiling above him, tracing the lines engraved in it with his eyes. "Meryl...Milly...both are gone to other business. How I miss those annoying ladies who followed me around while on my journey. Wolfwood....Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was a worthy opponent...."  
  
Vash felt everything flow through him like a young stream. Its currents fast and ferocious. Tearing the bank of its' bed apart and taking each sediment of mineral downstream where it would then be deposited in the middle of nowhere, to renew the life it once had. Vash felt the same way, he felt alone and lost in this new place where he knew nothing. Nothing about living without others, yet he had always been alone at some time in his life. Vash knew the pain and sorrow of losing someone. Rem.  
  
"Get to your feet, hold your head up high, take every ounce of sorrow and turn it into something useful. No one can live like this, no one deserves to be lonely. One must do something to carry on and even when it seems out of reach..believe in yourself and nothing can stand in your way. Not even life itself. The road is unpaved until your goals and dreams make the way to freedom from sorrow, hate, agony and happiness. Follow your road into absolute ecstasy, feel every ray of light like there won't be a tomorrow and close your eyes to dream of the dreams you might not see. No one deserves this, no one. Pave your road and follow it to your destination. Follow it until you're free."  
  
Vash closed his eyes and let the last tears roll down his baby soft cheeks. He lifted himself to his feet and stretched his arms. "My road was paved with blood...but I can repave it to what I want it to be, not what others want it to be. This is my life...yet I do not want it to be full of sorrow and regret for my past. My road is cracked and old, but the road I will pave will be unbreakable and resistant to blows from my emotions," he said as he turned his head to gaze out the window.  
  
The sun began to rise and he closed his eyes as the warm rays of the sun shown bright into his bedroom. Vash opened his eyes and smiled. "Every window opened is an opening to ones destiny and true road to life."  
  
-- The End -- I know it was short, but I really liked it. I hope you review! It'll boost my writing ego! ^_____^;;; ~Engel~ 


End file.
